Outcast Kingdom
by deltro
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are killed by Stoick, thanks to Hiccup betraying all of Viking tradition. But the pair awake only to find themselves in separate locations, both very much alive. A boy becomes a man, a man becomes a king, and a small village becomes a kingdom. But Berk needs their Hiccup now...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Outcast Kingdom

 **Chapter Summary:** Hiccup is killed by Stoick, due to him being a traitor. But he wakes up only to find himself residing on a new island. A boy becomes a man, and a small village turns into a kingdom. But Berk needs their Hiccup now….

 **Chapter Rating:** T, for violence and profanity

 **Story Song:** Point of No Return, by Starset

 **Pairing(s):** Some Hiccup x OC, but ends with Hiccstrid

 **Important notes:** This is an AU. It takes place after Hiccup's first flight with Toothless. UPDATES EVERY MONDAY AND FRIDAY.

 **WARNING(S):** Story contains profanity and violence. Other warnings are to come later.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I am NOT in ANY way associated with HTTYD.

XXX

The frantic sound of wingbeats could vaguely be heard coming from the surface of the water, signaling a dragon was flying right above the ocean. The wings belonged to a dangerous beast, who had ebony-black scales and emerald-green eyes. If you looked closely, you could see that the dragon's tailfins were mismatched. One matched the color of the rest of his body, while the other on the left was a leathery brown. It was a crippled Night Fury.

But the dragon wasn't alone. On its shoulders sat a scrawny Viking boy, who was clutching onto the dragon's saddle. His left foot was caught in a stirrup, which was linked to the leather tailfin. Every time he shifted his foot, the tailfin would move positions. This allowed the Night Fury to fly, even while he had lost a tailfin.

The boy had a mop of auburn-colored hair, which was fluffy and soft. His eyes were darker than the dragon's, making them a forest green. His skin was pale and freckled, and he lacked any muscle on his body.

He was the outcast of his tribe, the Hairy Hooligans tribe. He was known as the "fishbone" and "Hiccup the Useless". It was obvious why he was named these things. He was weak, skinny, and scrawny. He was always messing things up, due to his clumsiness. They were all accidents, though. He could never bear to purposely hurt his tribe.

Hiccup had a careless grin on his face, and his eyes gleamed with excitement. You would think by flying on a dragon would make him tense and worried, right? Wrong. If anything, he was relaxed. He calmly sat on his friend's shoulders, staring ahead with a relieved expression.

The dragon, Toothless, smiled his gummy grin, gliding across the water. The little flaps of his wings could be heard by Hiccup, who found relief in the soothing noise. He sat up straighter, lifting his arms in the air.

"Yeah!" he shouted excitedly. He was thrilled to be flying. He felt free, careless, loved. Toothless was his only friend, due to him being the outcast of his village. He had never had a true companion, but that had all changed when Toothless came along.

But it wasn't that simple. His tribe despised dragons. They killed them for a reputation, a sport. They even held dragons captive in the training arena to practice with training the new recruits. This meant Hiccup was forced to keep Toothless a secret. No one could know about him, or else he could be killed.

Hiccup knew he couldn't do that to Toothless. He had to keep the dragon safe. If anyone found out about him, they would either kill him themselves, or run off to go tell Hiccup's father and chief of the Hairy Hooligans tribe, Stoick. After all, Toothless was a Night Fury. The dragon no one had ever tamed or befriended. In fact, no one had ever lived to tell the tale of a Night Fury. Until Hiccup, that is.

The pair flew as one, both thinking with great minds. They didn't physically blend together, but it was obvious they were close. Toothless was extremely loyal. He was devoted to his rider, and Hiccup was the same way. They were best friends.

The duo finally returned to Berk. Toothless had been reluctant to go back, but Hiccup managed to convince him. After all, they had been flying for a while that day. It was their first real flight. Before, they had practiced flying while being connected to a rope on the ground. Now, however, was the real deal.

When they landed in their secret hideout, Toothless' paws softly met the ground. Hiccup slipped off his dragon's equipment, which consisted of his stirrup, saddle, artificial tailfin, and the line that connected them together.

Their hideout was quite special to the pair. It was a large cove, which was hidden in the forest. It had a pond, which was home to several fish. The ground was lush with grass, minus the parts where Toothless had lit them on fire. There were walls surrounding the hideout, which provided more shelter.

"Alright, bud," Hiccup smiled. "I'll make sure to bring more fish tomorrow." The Night Fury cooed, nudging his friend's hand. The Viking boy chuckled, scratching the top of the dragon's head. "I promise, Toothless. I gotta go, there's dragon training tomorrow." The dragon grumbled to himself, not liking the idea of dragon training. "I know, I know," Hiccup sighed. "I'll make sure to bring some salmon, too."

The boy then patted Toothless' head, then raced off. He hurried back towards his village, feet hitting the ground quietly. His breathing was ragged and stuttered as he scampered through the trees, quickly approaching the village he lived in.

When he reached the outside of the forest, he slowed his pace down to a walk. He headed straight towards his house, not wanting to have to deal with other people.

He hated the way people looked at him. They were either scowling or frowning at him, with their eyes narrowed to slits. They all thought of him as a disappointment, a burden. He couldn't help but flinch when he made eye contact with his fellow villagers.

When he reached his house, he fled into his bedroom, not bothering to check if his father was home. He closed the door behind him, then plopped onto his bed. He groaned into the pillow, exhaustion overwhelming him. He was just so tired. So tired of being on Berk, of being the way he is. He was always known as the mistake, the… hiccup of the tribe. Everyone knew it.

When he finally got up from his spot on his bed, he ambled over to his desk. There were several drawings hanging up on his wall, which consisted of people he admired or landscapes or other objects he found he liked to draw. None of his sketches of Toothless or his equipment were visible, for obvious reasons. He didn't want people putting two and two together, to figure out about Toothless. No, he couldn't risk that. It would be selfish and wrong for him to risk both their lives like that.

But Hiccup knew he was to tell them one day. One day, he would reveal Toothless, and dragons and Vikings could live in peace. One day.

XXX

The next day, Hiccup hurried off to dragon training. He tried his best to ignore the stares he got from his villagers, but it was a futile attempt. The negative thoughts always made it to his mind. It was nearly impossible to push them away. The boy slowly approached the training arena, sighing in defeat.

Despite Hiccup placing first in dragon training, he still got disapproving stares. After all, he had caused havoc on Berk for approximately fifteen years. It was a wonder why someone hadn't already banished him from the island.

Today was the day between Hiccup and Astrid. Today the Elder would decide who was to have the "honor" of killing the Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup kept telling himself he had to let Astrid win. Unless he could prove everyone wrong about dragons, he was to let Astrid win so that he wouldn't have to slaughter an innocent creature.

When Hiccup reached the arena, he headed straight for the main area, where Astrid and Hiccup were to fend off a Gronckle. He held a shield and a dagger for protection, while Astrid had her usual battle axe.

"BEGIN!" someone ordered.

The Gronckle's cell door slammed open, revealing a brutal beast. Astrid sucked in shaky breaths, hoping to gain confidence and to relax herself. She turned to Hiccup, who was staring at the Gronckle.

"Stay outta my way!" she snapped, pushing his shield down from his face. "I'm winning this thing."

"Please, by all means!" he muttered.

Astrid maneuvered between the wooden barriers that served as hiding spots. She slammed her back against each one once she landed on the back side of them. "This time," she reassured herself. "This time, for sure!"

And with that, she leaped over the wooden hiding spot, charging towards the Gronckle. She let out a Viking war cry, which easily caught everyone's attention. But it was then she noticed Hiccup had already taken down the dragon.

"What?!" she exclaimed angrily. "NO!" She began letting out a stream of insults, which rang out throughout the arena.

"So… later," Hiccup called, heading towards the exit of the arena.

"Not so fast!" Gobber yanked him back.

"I'm kinda late for…," he tried.

"What?" Astrid growled furiously. "Late for what, exactly?"

"Settle down!" someone called. "The Elder has decided."

The teens instantly went silent, turning to face Gothi, the Elder. She was staring intently at the two recruits, and it was then she knew who her first choice was.

Gobber hovered his hand above Astrid's head, only to have the Elder to shake her head. But when he held his hand over Hiccup's head, the Elder nodded with a smile.

Astrid said nothing, but was silently fuming. She slowly turned to face Hiccup, who looked distressed and worried. The boy was sighing disappointedly, fueling Astrid's curiosity. How did this fishbone manage to beat her in dragon training? She had worked hard, for years and years, for her spot at the top of the line. And then this… this disappointment comes along and beats her!

The teens and a couple of other Vikings lifted Hiccup off the ground, holding him into the air. The boy faked enthusiasm pitifully. "Yay, I am so…."

XXX

"…leaving," he finished. He sighed, gathering up his supplies and entering the cove. "We're leaving. Let's pack up. You and I are taking a little vacation… forever."

He sighed, fiddling with his riding harness. And then suddenly, he heard the familiar sound of a rock scraping against metal. He shot up, gasping when he saw Astrid there. She was sharpening her axe, looking angry and upset.

"Astrid!" he gasped. "W-What're you doing here?"

"I wanna know what's going on," she snapped, tossing the rock away. She stood from her place on the boulder, leaping off from the giant rock and onto the ground beside Hiccup. "No one gets as good as you. Especially, you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?"

"Uh, training? No…," Hiccup tried.

"It better not involve this!" she growled, pulling at his riding harness. He stuttered for words.

"Uh, yes, yes… I've been making… outfits!" he lied. "Go ahead, take me back, make me your prisoner—" Astrid pulled his hand away from her, snapping it in a painful direction, which caused Hiccup to fall to the ground. "OW! Why would you do that?"

"That's for the lies!" she growled. She then dropped her axe on his stomach, which earned her a grunt of pain. "And that's, for everything else."

Suddenly, Astrid heard a growling noise. She glanced up, only to see an unfamiliar black beast. She gasped, knocking Hiccup back to the ground. "Get down!" she ordered.

Just as she lifted her axe to hurt the Night Fury, Hiccup knocked it from her grasp, which stunned her. He then turned to face Toothless, who was snarling at the girl. "Shh, shh. It's okay! She's a friend," Hiccup murmured soothingly. Hiccup turned back to face the blonde Viking, who was staring in shock. "You scared him!"

"I scared him?!" she gasped incredulously. "Who, is him?"

"Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid," he introduced the two. Toothless then snarled at the girl, baring his sharp teeth with a loud hiss.

Astrid narrowed her eyes, not believing the pair. She then stumbled to her feet, and raced off away from the two. She gasped for air as she sped away, feet creating loud pitter-patter sounds.

"Duh, duh, duh, we're dead," Hiccup muttered. Toothless snorted, ambling off to another direction of the cove. "Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup asked.

He sighed, staring off at where Astrid had disappeared. He exhaled sharply, before turning back to face his dragon friend. "Alright, Toothless. Guess I'm staying here tonight."

The dragon grunted, plopping himself on the ground. He unfolded one of his wings, gesturing for Hiccup to lay beside him. The boy smiled, crawling next to his companion and allowing the dragon to wrap his wings around him. He smiled wider at the warmth the dragon provided, then slipped off into a deep slumber.

XXX

When Hiccup awoke, it was to the sound of loud footsteps and angry shouts. He frowned, slowly opening his eyes. He glanced up to the sky, only to discover it was still nighttime. The moon was lowering from the sky, and dawn was approaching. But why was he awake?

He stared up at the sky for a moment, peeking out from under Toothless' wing. The stars were blinking at him, and the sky was a dark blue, instead of black. It meant the sun was rising.

And abruptly, he remember the events of yesterday. He gasped, hurriedly getting to his feet. He could hear orders and bellows coming from the distance, which sounded familiar. He was in the cove, in the forest, so what were people doing out? Toothless heard the noises too, and scampered up. "What is that?" Hiccup whispered to himself.

Suddenly, he could see fire. There were torches approaching him, and he could make out the figures of a Viking holding said torches. He gasped, realizing what was going on. Astrid had told the village about Toothless.

"Over there!" someone shouted.

Hiccup began panicking. The villagers had noticed the pair in the cove, and were already heading over to them. He gasped, glancing around wildly. Where was Toothless' equipment when he needed it?! He could hear the hollers come from the large group of Vikings, meaning they were racing over to them.

"Toothless, we gotta get out of here!" Hiccup urged the dragon. The Night Fury didn't budge. Instead, he snarled at the approaching Vikings, lashing his tail angrily. He was determined to protect Hiccup.

The dragon clawed at the Vikings, causing surprised shouts to ring out. Hiccup stood behind his dragon, praying to the Gods that they would make it out alive. This was it, he was going to die. He was going to die doing what was right. And no one would even know.

Suddenly, a net was cast over Toothless. The Night Fury roared in panic, clawing at the ropes that held him hostage. He sucked in a breath, preparing to release a plasma blast.

"STOP!" someone ordered. The dragon was momentarily distracted, and the person was revealed to be Stoick. Chief of Berk and father to Hiccup. "Hiccup, what is the meaning of this?! You side with them?! You betray your own kind?!"

"Dad, you don't understand—"

"No! You don't understand!" he snarled.

"Dad, if you would just listen—" Hiccup tried again.

"STOP!" he shouted. "Just… stop. You come with us, and you are to be punished. Do you understand, traitor?"

Hiccup felt his heart stop. His whole world came crashing down right before his eyes. Tears filled his green eyes, as he stared ahead at his father. His vision became blurred by the salty tears that plagued his eyes. How could this happen? When he was doing what was right? His father was going to punish him and Toothless, for trying to prove what was the right thing to do.

"No," Hiccup snarled. "I won't let you. Maybe if you would listen then you'd know Toothless is innocent! Dragons don't hurt us because they want to! They need to!"

"SHUT UP!" Stoick snapped. "We are done listening to you!"

"But you never even listened—"

"Take him to the arena!" Stoick interrupted. "Put a muzzle on that beast. We are to discuss their punishment."

The Vikings instantly followed their chief's orders, racing forward to put binds on both Toothless and Hiccup. "No!" Hiccup gasped, but his cry was cut off short by a gag being placed around his mouth. He could feel the tears fall freely from his eyes, while he watched helplessly as Toothless was forced onto a platform with wheels. A muzzle was pushed onto his face, while the two friends made eye contact.

 _'I'm sorry,'_ Hiccup thought to himself. _'I'm so sorry.'_

 _'It's okay, Hiccup,'_ a voice responded. _'It'll be okay.'_

Hiccup didn't know who the voice belonged to, but he didn't bother trying to figure it out. Instead, he continued staring at his captured friend, sobbing violently.

The Vikings marched back to the village, with Toothless being wheeled back on the platform he was tied to. Hiccup was being held by two strong Vikings, who were clutching him tightly. So tightly he could feel bruises forming.

By now the sun was slowly rising. The clouds turned to a pink hue, which made a beautiful view. Hiccup couldn't help but cry harder at the thought of how beautiful a day it was to be. And he probably wasn't ever going to see it again.

They eventually reached the arena. Hiccup was shoved to the ground, and onto his knees. Toothless was pushed beside him, but Hiccup couldn't bear to make eye contact. He didn't want to feel more emotions than he was already feeling. He would just cry harder. And he would die in one of the worst ways possible.

Stoick filed into the arena, with some of his best Viking men standing beside him. "We shall take votes!" he announced to his tribe. "You either vote for Hiccup to be exiled," Hiccup flinched, "or killed."

Hiccup stared at the stone ground with wide eyes. His body was trembling, and he could feel his hands growing sweaty. His own father was suggesting his death. How could this happen to him? What had he done wrong?

"Alright, all those in favor of banishing Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup didn't glance up. Instead, he closed his eyes and prayed to Odin he would get through this. He could tell not many people had raised their hands, due to the silence and the short period of time it took.

"All those in favor of killing the traitor?"

Again, Hiccup didn't look up. He continued staring at the cold floor, still wondering how this could ever happen to him. All his life he had lived, only to die by the hands of his own tribe. He hadn't even lived that well. He just… survived. He never got a date, a girlfriend, a family, friends, fun adventures… nothing. Besides Toothless, of course.

The silence was enough for Hiccup to realize what was going to happen. He knew what fate had in store for him. He was not going to ever be able to see Toothless again, he would never be able to say goodbye to anyone, and he would never be able to feel loved.

 _'Maybe I'll see Mom and Toothless in Valhalla,'_ he thought to himself hopefully.

He could hear the unsheathing of a sword. He began sobbing harder, and his hands shook violently. _'This is it,'_ he thought to himself. _'I'm going to die by doing what's right.'_

Hiccup could hear Toothless struggling against his binds. He shut his eyes in sorrow, guilt eating him alive. He could hear Toothless' whines and pleads, as he tried to break free of the ropes that bound him to the wheeled platform.

"Restrain that dragon!" Gobber ordered.

 _'No!'_ Hiccup thought. _'Not Gobber too!'_

"No," Stoick spoke up. "We shall kill the dragon first."

Hiccup's heart stopped. He was having trouble breathing, with the crying, the gag around his mouth, and the shaking of his body. Fatigue was threatening to take over his mind. He could hear the cries of his best friend, his loud breathing, and his whines. He could hear the crowd's tense silence, as they awaited for the death of the great Night Fury.

Hiccup made the mistake of looking up. He stared into Toothless' eyes, who looked just as scared and worried as he was. How could the Vikings be so blind? Toothless was just as frightened as him! Were they really that daft?

And suddenly, his dragon's whines were cut off. He watched helplessly as Toothless' eyes stopped meeting his. His flanks stopped moving up and down as his breathing came to a halt. He couldn't hear the dragon's cries anymore. He could only hear the sound of the sword Stoick held stabbing into his only friend's body.

Hiccup stopped crying for a moment. He stared at Toothless' crumpled form, before he turned back to Stoick. The chief stood tall in front of Hiccup, causing the teen to cower in fear. But he didn't want to die like this. He didn't want to die in fear, in loneliness, and without someone to die with.

So he pushed aside his fear, and sat up straight. His forest-green eyes bore into Stoick's, who didn't show any emotions. His face was expressionless. And as he lifted the bloody sword to Hiccup's heart, he let one last thought pass through his mind. _'Those dragons killed my wife, and now they're corrupting my son….'_

Hiccup stared into Stoick's eyes. He let one last thought cross his mind. _'I came into this world with love, and I'll leave it with pain.'_

And with that, the sword plunged through his chest. And everything faded into solid white.

XXX

Hey guys! I know I need to stop posting so many new stories, but I couldn't resist. This idea just popped into my head, so… here it is! **THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY**. This is a **MULTIPLE CHAPTER** story. Meaning there will be **MORE** chapters! In case you didn't read the summary, Hiccup and Toothless will basically reawaken on a new island, and they will form a kingdom, blah blah blah, you get the gist.

I hope you all enjoy the next couple of chapters! Remember, updates Mondays and Fridays! (PS. Yes, I know it's a Sunday XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Outcast Kingdom – Part Two

 **Chapter Summary:** Hiccup is killed by Stoick, due to him being a traitor. But he wakes up only to find himself residing on a new island. A boy becomes a man, and a small village turns into a kingdom. But Berk needs their Hiccup now….

 **Chapter Rating:** T, for violence and profanity

 **Story Song:** Point of No Return, by Starset

 **Pairing(s):** Some Hiccup x OC, but ends with Hiccstrid

 **Important notes:** This is an AU. It takes place after Hiccup's first flight with Toothless. UPDATES EVERY MONDAY AND FRIDAY.

 **WARNING(S):** Story contains profanity and violence. Other warnings are to come later.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I am NOT in ANY way associated with HTTYD.

XXX

Everything began fading to white. Hiccup felt an immense amount of pain flood through his body, specifically at his chest. He could feel the cold metal of the sword plunging through his skin, and imbedding itself through his body. It was the worst pain imaginable. He couldn't bear it. He tried screaming, but nothing came out. His mouth didn't even move to try and make noise through the gag. He was already gone.

When Hiccup tried opening his eyes, he could still only see white. It was like his body couldn't obey his mind. His thoughts were muddled and slow. It was a dilemma to him, seeing as he was trying his best to move. But nothing was working! He just couldn't move.

And suddenly, just as the previous pain came to his heart, it vanished. His muscles finally obeyed him, and he opened his mouth to discover his gag was gone. He released an eerie scream, which reverberated through his mind. He didn't do it entirely due to the pain. No, the primary reason he did it due to the shock and soreness.

Suddenly, as his scream came to a halt, he felt as though his body dissolved into nothingness. He could no longer feel his heart beating, he could no longer feel himself breathing, and he could no longer feel the pain. It was as though all the weight of his troubles was lifted from his shoulders. He felt free, relaxed, and amazing. He felt absolutely magnificent!

He could no longer feel the binds around his body. Instead of feeling his arms unable to move from the ropes, he could freely move his body now. He then opened his eyes, but was surprised to only see white. He felt his eyelids open, but still didn't see anything but white. Were his eyes opened or not? He couldn't tell.

And suddenly, he saw something in the distance. It was a strangely-colored silhouette, the figure of a woman. She seemed so familiar to Hiccup. She had tan skin, brown tresses, and a slightly built body. She was smiling at Hiccup with a loving stare, which made Hiccup frown in confusion. He stared at the woman with a bewildered feeling in his mind. Who was this woman?

"Hello, Hiccup," the woman murmured. She walked over to him, but there was no floor. It was all just white.

Hiccup glanced down, only to see he was free of ropes and was able to see his own body. He could see his freckled hands and feet, along with his clothes. The strange thing was that they weren't stained or anything. Not even with blood.

"W-Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" he blurted out all at once.

The woman laughed. "Relax, Hiccup," she smiled. "You are… well, you are caught between the border of life and death. I am Valka… your mother."

Hiccup's eyes went wide, but remained trained on the woman named Valka. This was his mother?! Was he in Valhalla?!

"Am I in Valhalla then?" he asked.

She chuckled. "No, you're not. I'll explain everything, just come with me," she murmured softly. Valka took Hiccup's hands in her own, then pulled him to his feet. The boy stumbled up, but tightened his grasp on his mother's hand.

"How are you my mother? I-I missed you so much… well, I didn't know much about you, though," he frowned.

Valka just smiled broadly. And suddenly, something amazing happened.

As they walked down the invisible path, screens started appearing. They were little, maybe three or four feet wide and two feet high. Hundreds of them began popping out of nowhere, and they all played scenes of his life. From when he was a child, to where he was flying with Toothless, to where he was in dragon training.

Hiccup stared in awe at the several screens, as they passed by all of them. "W-What are these?" he gasped.

"They are your memories," Valka smiled. "You should be proud. You have come so far, and I'm so proud of you!"

"B-But… if we're not in Valhalla, where are we?" Hiccup asked.

"We are in a dream," she answered simply. "I am not in Valhalla, and neither are you… yet. I am still very much alive, but I was called here to visit you in a dream."

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Y-You've been alive all this time?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me. He knew I belonged with dragons."

Suddenly, another screen popped up. This time it showed a scene from a strange land, which was made of ice. It showed Valka being carried by Cloudjumper all those years ago. He was taking her to his nest!

"Why didn't you ever come back?" Hiccup asked sadly.

Valka continued walking while answering his question. Hiccup followed after her quickly, taking long strides to keep up with the woman. "I tried multiple times, but certain things always kept me from coming back. Storms, attacks, they always kept me from returning. It's just how fate works, I guess," she murmured.

"But…," Hiccup trailed off, not knowing where to begin. There were so many questions he had!

Suddenly, a screen much bigger than the others flew at them. Hiccup gaped at the sight, but came to a halt when Valka did. The screen showed him meeting Toothless, when he was about to kill him. Their eyes met, and that was when Hiccup dropped the knife.

"Hiccup, you must make an important decision," Valka sighed. "Let me explain everything first. Toothless is going through the same thing right now, and you will reunite with him later. You are destined for greatness." She smiled, running a hand through her son's hair. "You were brought into his world for a reason, Hiccup.

"You were always different, and I knew that when I was with you for the first few times in your life. I could sense it, Hiccup. You were so… extraordinary. I wasn't sure if you would make it through the first winter, though. I knew you had a strong mind, but not a strong body."

The mother sighed, placing her hands on both of Hiccup's cheeks. "You have a great destiny, Hiccup. You are the one who will bring peace between Vikings and dragons."

"But… I'm dead, right?" Hiccup asked.

"No, you're not. You could be, though," she sighed.

Hiccup frowned. "What's that mean?" he wondered.

"It means you have a choice. You can either come back to life and end the war, or die and live in Valhalla," she sighed. When Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, Valka interrupted him. "I know you are very selfless. But remember, if you are to come back to life, there would be so many troubles. You could easily be killed again, and next time you won't have a choice. You would really be dead next time."

Valka sighed, patting Hiccup's cheeks lovingly. "I know you will make the right choice."

"So you want me to come back to life?" Hiccup asked.

She laughed. "No, I'm not saying that."

Hiccup frowned once more. "But you just—"

"I said you would make the right decision," she smiled knowingly. "And the option of coming alive just appeared in your mind. It proves what you truly desire, son."

Hiccup frowned in confusion, before he realized what she meant. "But will I still be with Toothless?" he asked.

"That depends on his decision," she sighed. "If it is fate that brought you two together, it can be fate that break you two apart. But if you two are destined to work together, then he will say yes as well."

Hiccup groaned. "Why is this so complicated?"

Valka chuckled. "Beats me." She then turned back to a serious side of her, sighing sadly. "Remember, if you choose to come back to life, you would never feel the same. Right now, you feel weightless, amazing, right?" she asked.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Because I feel the same way," she smiled. "But just keep in mind that if you follow your first choice, then you will lose the ability to feel so… free. This amazing feeling only lasts in Valhalla. In real life, you will go back to feeling… human."

"What happens if Toothless says no about coming back to life?" Hiccup asked.

"Then you will have to find someone else to help you end the war," she frowned. "Another dragon, perhaps."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, I could never replace Toothless! And I know he wouldn't do that for me, either!"

Valka grinned. "Then your dragon knows you well. I told you, if it is destined to happen, then you and Toothless will make the same choice."

Hiccup frowned, looking around in awe. He watched the screens curiously, intrigued by the scenes that flashed by on them. He could easily recall most of those memories that were displayed on the screens.

Suddenly, he spoke, "I don't want to leave this world without making a difference." And with that, he smiled.

Valka returned the smile. "I take it you made up your decision?"

"Yes," Hiccup laughed, relieved to have a choice. "I would like to come back to life."

"That's all I needed to hear," she grinned, and then everything once again faded away.

XXX

Meanwhile, when Toothless awoke, all he saw was white. And suddenly, an unfamiliar dragon was there with him. It was a Stormcutter, who stared at him with amber eyes. His scales were a blend of multiple colors, including lavender, purple, pink and more. His four wings were folded at his sides, and Toothless couldn't help but stare at the dragon's bright amber eyes.

"Who're you?" Toothless asked. He gasped. "Did I just speak the humans' language? I did it again! How can I do this—"

"Calm down!" the Stormcutter laughed. "I am Cloudjumper."

"I'm Toothless… where am I?"

"I know who you are," Cloudjumper snorted. "You are caught between life and death. You have a decision. You can either die and go to Valhalla, or come back to life."

"Which one keeps me with Hiccup?" Toothless automatically asked.

Cloudjumper smiled. "You are destined for amazing things, Toothless. You can end the war between dragons and Vikings. You must choose now. Either go to Valhalla, or return to the real world and end the conflict between the two species."

"But… Hiccup—"

"Wants what is best for you," Cloudjumper interrupted. "You must choose. Hiccup would be happy for you to do either. All he wants is for you to be happy."

Toothless began thinking over the two options. Something kept nagging him to wake up, and to return to the world. To end the war, to rescue hundreds of lives, to keep fighting from breaking out. But what about Hiccup? What if Hiccup wouldn't be there?

"I-I don't know what to choose," Toothless confessed.

Cloudjumper sighed, taking a couple steps closer to the Night Fury. "Everything will be fine, Toothless. You must make the right decision."

"So you're saying to live again?" he asked.

Cloudjumper smirked. "I just said to make the right decision. But since that's the first thing that came to your mind, then it means that is your desire."

Toothless frowned, staring at the four-winged dragon curiously. He couldn't help but wonder how intelligent Cloudjumper really was. After all, it was quite a reassuring concept.

"Alright," he finally sighed. "I'll come back alive."

Cloudjumper dipped his head, responding, "Good choice. And good luck." After that, Toothless faded away as his vision dissolved into darkness.

XXX

When Hiccup awoke, he instantly felt all the weight come back to him. He felt the familiar stress and worry, the human emotions. He felt… weird. It was strange not feeling so weightless.

And suddenly, he opened his eyes. He glanced down at his body, only to see himself on a boat. There was a sheet covering his body, since the Berkians must have thought he was dead. He slowly pulled the sheet off of his body, only to see his clothes soaked in blood. The blood was dried, though, and when Hiccup pulled his shirt down, he could see a massive scar covering over his chest, where his heart was located.

He suddenly felt all the sadness wash over him. His own father had killed him. He had killed him for doing what was right. He had tried his best to prove to everyone that dragons were not the enemy, and yet he had failed. And now he had died from the hands of his own father. How was he supposed to end the war between dragons and Vikings?

And then he remembered Toothless. The boy sat up, glancing around frantically. Where was he? Where was Toothless? Had he made the same decision to reawaken? Was he even around here?

The skinny boy could feel tears spring into his eyes. He could feel his heart clench painfully as he thought about all the possibilities. What if Toothless said no? What if he would have to replace Toothless with another dragon to end the war? He couldn't just… replace his best friend, right? They had already been through so much together. Hiccup had already replaced his tailfin, had flew with him, had bonded with him. He was not willing to replace Toothless so easily.

Hiccup slowly stood from his place in a crate, where he was laid out. He shakily got to his feet, surprised when he realized just how weak he was. He could feel as though gravity was his ultimate enemy. It felt like gravity was trying to push him to the ground, to make him go on his knees and give up. He didn't want to give up, though.

His legs felt like jelly. Every time he shifted, he felt as though he would collapse right then and there. How long had it been since he was killed on Berk? Hours, days, weeks…? He couldn't recognize any of his surroundings. In fact, the only thing he could recognize was the water that guided the boat across the ocean. The only land he could see was in the distance, and it seemed to be short. He couldn't make out any mountains, tall trees, or dragons flying around it.

"Toothless?!" Hiccup called out, feeling panic prick at him. His forest green eyes washed over the scenery around him, trying to locate the Night Fury. Where could he possibly be? Was he in Valhalla? He couldn't bear the thought of his best friend saying no to come back to life. Would he have to replace him? Who could possibly compete with Toothless? They were so close together. It was as if they were one. Nothing could separate them… or so he thought. It seemed death had accomplished the task of separating them.

And suddenly, he remembered Valka. "Mom!" he called out. His mother was alive! She was out there somewhere, alive and well. Was she at the nest he had seen on the big screen? And her dragon, Cloudjumper? Where was he?

Hiccup couldn't stop the questions from invading his mind. He kept feeling overwhelmed with the intrusive thoughts, unable to get through it. He needed answers. He had so many unanswered questions, and he was determined to find the solution to them. So the boy tried his best to stop trembling like a leaf in the wind, and approached the side of his boat. He stared down at the water that provided a path across the ocean. He couldn't help but wonder how the Berkians were reacting to his death. Were they even sad?

Hiccup then felt an inspiring thought come to mind. He was the one. He was the one that would end the war between Vikings and dragons. He was special, and in a good way. He was destined for greatness. There was no way he could let anyone or anything stop him now.

So the boy stuck his hand in the water, paddling quickly. He had to make it to land, and find Toothless. He knew it was a silly thought, but he had hope that perhaps Toothless was on that same island in the distance. He continued striking the water furiously, in quick motions to help move the boat forward.

But within a few minutes, his arm was aching. He groaned, realizing it was a lost cause. How was he supposed to get out of this? It had only been a few moments, and he was already tired. How long would it take to reach that island?

Hiccup was lost. He was completely and utterly lost. There was only one piece of land in the distance, and he couldn't even reach it. He had tried paddling towards it, but his shoulder and arm was already exhausted from the work. He couldn't find the ability to keep going.

"I knew it was going to be hard, but…," he trailed off, sighing tiredly. He wiped at his face with his wet hand, trying to comprehend his options. He could either give up and starve to death, or he could keep trying and end the war between the two most important species. And it was then he knew what he had to do.

So he glanced around on the boat, searching for any utensils or tools he could use to help him. He ambled around the wooden floor, frowning in thought. Where was a paddle when he needed one?

When he found he couldn't find anything, he sighed in frustration. But then an idea came to mind.

 _'The crate!'_ he told himself. He gasped, scurrying towards the large, rectangular crate he had been placed in when the Berkians had killed him. He smirked, conjuring up a plan. He knew he was weak and it would be a futile attempt, but he had to try, right?

He frowned, inspecting the crate. He could see the nails that held it together were loose and unstable, meaning it would be possible for him to rip off a part of it. He placed both hands on either side of the crate, then tugged as hard as he could. He could hear the creaking of the wood trying to keep itself together, but he kept pulling and pulling. And at last, one of the pieces of wood flew off of the crate.

"Yes!" he exclaimed to himself. He snatched the piece of wood up, then raced back over to the edge of the boat. He smiled happily to himself, glad to have figured it out. He was going to make it. He used the wooden piece to stick it in the water, then move it forward and back, like a paddle. He was happy to see his plan was working.

"I'm coming, Toothless," he sighed. "And we'll do this together."

XXX

 **Oh my gosh. You guys are the best! Already 32 followers, 21 favs, and 5 reviews?! That's awesome! Thank you everyone, for all the support! I'm going to be posting the replies to your reviews at the bottom of each chapter, so that it will be easier to keep up with and stuff. So here they are!**

 **Gravityfallsforev:** Haha, don't worry! Here's another chapter! C:

 **Diveneur:** Thanks! Ta-da! Another chapter xD

 **Hamadabrosrule:** IIIIIII KNOWWWWW RIGHTTTTTT

 **NightsAnger:** Thank you! I tried to explain it all in this chapter, hopefully it meets your expectations! (:

 **Silver Wind 02:** Oh my gosh. I've seen you posting, like, everywhere on my stories and I love you for it! Thank you so much! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Outcast Kingdom – Part Three

 **Chapter Summary:** Hiccup is killed by Stoick, due to him being a traitor. But he wakes up only to find himself residing on a new island. A boy becomes a man, and a small village turns into a kingdom. But Berk needs their Hiccup now….

 **Chapter Rating:** T, for violence and profanity

 **Story Song:** Point of No Return, by Starset

 **Pairing(s):** Some Hiccup x OC, but ends with Hiccstrid

 **Important notes:** This is an AU. It takes place after Hiccup's first flight with Toothless. UPDATES EVERY MONDAY AND FRIDAY.

 **WARNING(S):** Story contains profanity and violence. Other warnings are to come later.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I am NOT in ANY way associated with HTTYD.

XXX

When Toothless woke up from the dream, he was surprised. He didn't know where he was. All he could see was the ceiling of a stone-constructed room. He glanced around wildly, the memories flooding back through his mind. He scrambled to his feet, looking around worriedly. Where was Hiccup? Did he agree to come back to life?

Toothless couldn't help but remember the Stormcutter, Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper had seemed so… wise. So comforting and serious, too. But where was Hiccup? If he agreed to come back to life, wouldn't they be in the same location?

The Night Fury took in his surroundings, surprised to see he was in a cell. It was completely dark, constructed of stone walls and wide wooden doors. The floor was cold and hard, which made his body ache. He let out a heart wrenching whine, wishing he could see Hiccup.

He could make out the voices outside of his cell. They belonged to a group of Vikings, who were standing outside of Toothless' cell. Their voices were fairly high, not as deep as the other Vikings. They must have been teenagers or kids.

"Did you hear that?" one voice asked.

"Hear what? That whine?" someone replied.

"Yeah, it sounded like… like the Night Fury. How is that possible? Isn't he dead?" the first voice responded.

Toothless could understand Norse, believe it or not. He knew most of it, but he wasn't sure how. He seemed to always understand the humans when they talked. He couldn't recall the first time he found out about it, either. So when he heard the humans talking about him, he couldn't help but smirk. He knew just how amazing Night Furies were, but was still stunned at how desperate the Vikings were to end his life.

"Yeah, I heard it too. Gobber's supposed to study the beast, check out his anatomy and stuff. I don't know why he's not here yet," the second voice sighed.

Toothless blinked, eyes widening. Who was Gobber? And he was going to study him?! No way! He could see how the Vikings wanted to study him, due to him being such a rare type of breed, but still couldn't comprehend why Vikings had to act so cruel.

"Do you think we should check it out?" one of the voices asked.

 _'Yes!'_ Toothless prayed. He just wanted out of his cell.

"Yeah, but… don't open it far. If the beast is still alive, we don't want him escaping," another voice spoke.

"Got it."

Toothless watched excitedly as a pair of hands lifted a lever outside of his cell. He crouched down, preparing to escape. He could hear the creaking of the thick, wooden doors, which pushed him over the edge. He had to find Hiccup!

When the doors opened a couple feet, the Night Fury burst forward. He snarled, letting out a loud roar and springing towards the exit. The Vikings outside gasped, hurrying to try and close the doors back. But it was too late, the ebony-scaled dragon was already out.

Toothless unsheathed his black claws, swiping at the Vikings. They stepped back, trying to avoid the dragon's sharp, talon-like claws. They were all gaping at the sight of the once-dead dragon, shocked to see he was very much alive. The Night Fury turned to see the opening of the arena, where there was a gap in the doors. He immediately raced towards it, ignoring the Vikings' panicked calls.

Toothless bolted towards the exit of the arena, but then remembered he couldn't fly. He needed Hiccup to fly! So he worked with all that he had to keep running, and to never look back. If he did, he would either trip and fall, or he would be distracted. He had to get free and find Hiccup.

When he reached the forest, he could still hear the teenagers behind him still shouting. He ignored them, continuing to pelt into the forest. He swerved to avoid trees and bushes, hoping to get free. He didn't care if the low-hanging tendrils hit him across the face. Instead, he sped up. He dodged every obstacle he could, trying to pick his pace up. He couldn't risk getting caught again.

The dragon finally reached the edge of the island, which was a cliff that hung over the water. He could hear the crashing of the waves against the rocks below, and the white foam build up. He was panting now, but knew he couldn't give up just yet.

But something in the distance caught his attention. There seemed to be something on the horizon. It was brown, and from what he could see, there was a figure standing on the strange, floating object. It seemed to be made from wood, and Toothless couldn't help but wonder who exactly was on the weird contraption.

 _'It's a boat!'_ he thought to himself. _'Yes! I can use the boat to find Hiccup!'_

The Night Fury took a deep inhale, before he leaped off the edge of the cliff. He felt himself plummet about twenty feet, before his body came in contact with the water. The cold sensation traveled up his spine, causing him to shiver from the low temperature. He spluttered and coughed, feeling the water invade his nose and mouth. He paddled with his four paws, trying to reach the surface. Eventually, when he felt the water thin out and could breathe again, he slowly opened his eyes. He stared at the boat in the distance, then began swimming towards the silhouette.

He could hear someone shouting from the boat. The voice was loud and worried, and he could tell it was a human. He just had to hope this human wasn't hostile.

His muscles ached and screamed in protest. He could feel fatigue holding his mind hostage, but nonetheless he continued swimming towards the boat. He could feel himself slowly fading away, but then remembered the task at hand.

 _'Do it for Hiccup!'_ he told himself. It worked, because next thing he knew he was a few yards from the boat.

"Toothless?" a voice asked.

The Night Fury perked up at his name. Only one person called him that….

 _'Hiccup!'_ he thought excitedly.

"Toothless! Oh my Gods, come on, bud! Get on the boat!" Hiccup's voice broke through his muddled thoughts. The dragon grumbled to himself, trying his best to climb into the boat without tipping it over. He could feel his rider's hands helping to hoist him over the edge of the boat, before he plopped onto the wooden floor.

"I-I can't believe it!" Hiccup laughed with relief. "You're alive! You chose to come back to life too, huh?" The dragon cooed, nudging his friend with his wet nose. The human chuckled, scratching his dragon's muzzle. "Did they tell you what we are destined for?" he asked. Toothless nodded. "We have to end the war… but how? We just got killed trying to."

Toothless frowned, crooning at his companion. He licked Hiccup's face with dragon slobber, earning a groan of disgust. "Gross!" he exclaimed. Toothless purred in amusement, before he stopped licking him. "Thanks, bud," Hiccup sighed. "I guess all we can do is try, right?" Toothless just stared at Hiccup, who smiled softly. "We can do this… right?" Toothless nodded profusely. "Good. Where should we go first? Do you still have your tailfin and stirrup on?" Hiccup checked over the dragon's body, pleased to see they were both on. "Good. Let's go!"

Hiccup climbed aboard his dragon, and was surprised at Toothless' excitement. He chuckled as the Night Fury sprung off the wooden boat, quickly becoming airborne. He flapped his wings madly, hurriedly gaining height. The pair flew as one, as though their hearts were conjoined. Hiccup may be weak, but he had a strong mind. And he definitely trusted Toothless.

Toothless flew towards the nearest island he could find, which took about half an hour. The dragon was already growing tired, due to lack of food and hydration. Hiccup couldn't help but pity the dragon. So as soon as he saw the first piece of land, he ordered Toothless to land.

"C'mon, bud. We need food and water," Hiccup tried to convince him. The dragon snorted in protest, but reluctantly tilted his body to land on the island. They landed quickly, much to Toothless' dismay. As soon as they touched the ground, Hiccup slid off of Toothless' shoulders. He sighed, patting his side. "Alright, let's go find something to eat." The dragon nodded in agreement, quietly following after his rider.

They explored the small island thoroughly, but were surprised to find no villages or inhabitants of the land. They could hear the swishing noise of the nearby lake, which was a great water source. The two outcasts headed straight for the lake, hoping to find food and water. They were relieved to see both in the lake. Toothless began fishing, while Hiccup searched for a way to clean the water.

XXX

When the two survivors finished up with fishing and cleaning the water, they rested beside a little camp they had set up. A fire crackled in front of them, which provided heat for their newly-caught fish. Hiccup had heard that boiling water got rid of germs, so he decided he would test it out. It was probably not a smart idea to test that theory, but he did it anyways. He was using Toothless' artificial tailfin to hold the water, since he hadn't managed to find any other containers.

Hiccup laid against Toothless while their food was preparing. He sighed in content, relaxing his tense muscles. Toothless lay with his rider, providing something for Hiccup to lean up against. The boy was staring into the flames intently, lost in thought.

He couldn't help but think about Valka, his mother. He couldn't get over the thought of her being alive. Had she really been alive all this time? All these years? She had missed out on nearly all of Hiccup's lifetime, and now she spontaneously appears in a dream to keep him from dying. How was that fair?

Toothless, meanwhile, was thinking over everything that had happened as well. He was glad he was reunited with Hiccup, but also terrified. The Vikings had so easily managed to kill them, so how could they end the war? It was going to be quite a difficult attempt.

Finally, Hiccup got to his feet. The fast movement startled Toothless, but he then relaxed against the grassy ground. Hiccup examined the fish, wondering how long he should be cooking it. He could already see it browning, so he decided he would try a bite or two.

He took the stick the fish was wrapped around and pulled it away from the fire, testing out the meal. He sniffed at it, surprised to see it actually smelled fine. Perhaps he was just so hungry that he thought it smelled good.

He waited for the fish to cool down, before offering Toothless a raw one. The dragon easily gobbled it down, before eating yet another one. Hiccup finally got around to eating his, and then put out the fire. He sighed, before lying down next to Toothless. He smiled at the Night Fury, who returned the gesture with a gummy grin. He chuckled at the dragon's humor, before falling into a deep slumber.

Toothless tried sleeping as well, but found he couldn't. He was worried for Hiccup. This all must have been quite traumatic. His own father, murdering him in front of the whole village of Berk. And for doing what was right, too!

Toothless sighed, glancing back down at the boy. He just wished they could somehow communicate. He never got to tell Hiccup what he felt. All he could do was make dragon noises and nudge him. How else could he possibly show he was feeling?

Finally, the dragon slipped into a sleep, resting his legs and wings around Hiccup. His eyes drooped down, and eventually closed into one of the most-needed sleeps he had ever wanted.

XXX

When the two awoke, it was to the loud chirping of birds. Hiccup groaned tiredly, shutting his eyes tightly. Toothless snorted at him, before slowly unfurling his wings and standing up. "Toothless! I'm _tired_ ," he grunted, dragging out the last word.

 _"Yeah, sure,"_ Toothless muttered.

Hiccup suddenly opened his eyes, bolting to his feet. "What did you just say?" he gaped at Toothless.

Toothless blinked, before wondering if Hiccup could understand him. _"Um… I said sure?"_ he asked. He wasn't even talking. Hiccup could hear him, but his mouth didn't move at all. Hiccup blinked slowly, trying to decide if this was a dream or if he was going crazy.

"I-I think I can understand you," he muttered. "I must be going crazy."

Toothless snorted once more. _"Why am I not surprised?"_

"See! There it is again! How are you doing this?" Hiccup breathed.

 _"I don't know…."_ Toothless frowned, trying to wrap his mind around Hiccup understanding him. _"I didn't even make a noise. All I did was think to myself… woah! Can we read minds?!"_

Hiccup gulped, trying to remember how to breathe. "Okay, calm down Hiccup," he talked to himself. "You are not crazy. You are not crazy."

 _"You really think that'll help?"_ Toothless laughed.

"Hey!" Hiccup argued. Toothless just purred, nudging Hiccup's hand.

 _"This is weird. I'm just glad you can understand me!"_ he exclaimed happily.

Hiccup sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, I guess so… this is definitely weird, though."

 _"At least now it'll be easier to communicate and end the war, right?"_ Toothless suggested.

Suddenly, Hiccup's eyes went wide once more. "That's right! The war! Oh Gods! How are we going to do that?!"

 _"Hiccup, calm down!"_ Toothless murmured.

"Calm down?!" he gasped. "I just found out my dragon can talk! And we have to end a war between two of the most stubborn species!"

Toothless rolled his emerald-green eyes, knowing it was useless to try and argue with the boy. He would just manage to avoid his attempts at comforting him.

Hiccup finally calmed down, taking in shaky breaths. "You're right," he sighed. "We've gotta stay calm."

 _"Yes,"_ Toothless reassured. _"We'll be fine. We were destined for greatness!"_

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, we were, weren't we?"

 _"Exactly,"_ Toothless smiled. _"Everything will be fine. Now, where do we start?"_

Hiccup patted his friend's head. "I'm not sure," he sighed. "We should start with the closest islands, and teach them about dragons. Then maybe we can eventually find a new home." He smiled.

Toothless nodded. _"Alright, so where first?"_ he asked.

"I'm not sure," Hiccup replied honestly. "We need a map so we can track all of the nearest tribes and islands."

 _"How are we gonna get one?"_ Toothless asked.

"We'll have to keep flying until we find a village or a trading post. Hopefully there's one nearby," he answered.

So the pair reluctantly got ready to fly, preparing all their supplies. Hiccup grabbed some of the cooked fish to keep with him, and then clipped Toothless' fake tailfin back on.

"Alright, let's get going. What direction did we come from?" Hiccup muttered to himself.

 _"We came from over there,"_ Toothless answered, despite Hiccup's quiet voice. The dragon pointed towards the left side of the fire, where the thick trees lay.

"How do you know?" Hiccup asked.

 _"I remember our surroundings when we came here,"_ he answered simply.

Hiccup blinked, slightly taken aback by his friend's intelligence. How had he not thought about that? Maybe he should have left tracks?

"Oh, okay. Good job," Hiccup replied.

Hiccup then inched his way back to the Night Fury's shoulders, clutching his body tightly as he prepared for takeoff. He felt them propel forwards, signaling Toothless was beginning to fly.

The sun was not up very far. Instead, the clouds were a pink and purple hue, which caused a beautiful scene. The sun was bright as it peeked over the horizon, providing light for Hiccup and Toothless to see easier. The dark side of the sky was slowly vanishing behind the opposite side of the horizon, meaning the day was approaching.

"Alright, hopefully we'll find someone with a map," Hiccup muttered.

 _"Nice enthusiasm,"_ Toothless growled sarcastically.

XXX

Meanwhile, on Berk, things were not going well. Stoick was questioning his antics, not sure how to see dragons. Were they vicious beasts? Or maybe Hiccup was right? The way the Night Fury tried protecting his son—no, _not_ his son. The way the beast protected that boy was definitely odd behavior for a dragon.

After Toothless had escaped from the arena, the teens were trying to lie about it. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout were in charge of guarding the Night Fury, but he had managed to escape anyway. The three Vikings made a vow to keep it a secret, and lie about how the Night Fury escaped.

They said that the dragon escaped by blasting through the wooden doors. They were, of course, lying. They didn't want to be punished, especially not as bad as Hiccup. So they fed their village lies, but couldn't stop the guilt from eating at them.

Astrid felt guilty and regretful too. She was currently sitting on her bed, staring out the window. She watched as the leaves trembled in the peaceful breeze. She stared at the beautiful scenery, as the serene feeling swept over her.

The reason Astrid felt bad was because she had been the one to tell Stoick about the Night Fury. After she had discovered the pair in the cove, she had raced off to go tell the chief. He had not believed her, of course. He spoke about how she was dishonoring him and his tribe, until she showed him the evidence. She had snuck into Hiccup's house and stolen his journal, where the drawings and sketches of the dragon were located.

After Stoick had seen the drawings, he had immediately ordered a search party. They searched nearly all night for Hiccup and that beast, only to find the two located in a cove. Astrid had been with the group that found Hiccup. She had watched as he was tied and gagged, to keep him from spewing out lies.

But now, as she sat on her mattress with a forlorn expression, she wondered about the boy. Could it be true? Could dragons really not be diabolic beasts, but innocent creatures? Surely it was a lie, right? Hiccup had always been different. She never believed him before, so why should she believe him now? Even when he was dead?

Astrid needed answers. She was desperate. So she quickly sat up from her bed and left her house as quietly as possible. She didn't need her parents to know she was sneaking out. The blonde Viking walked across the path that led to the chief's house, where there were a couple people gathered.

She knew Stoick would never let her into his house unless it was for urgent matters. And she definitely knew she wouldn't be allowed in Hiccup's room. So, she decided to sneak in.

The teenager crept towards the back of the house, where Hiccup's room was. She spotted a window, which was open about an inch. She exhaled loudly in relief, but immediately placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet.

Astrid reached up with her hands to grab onto the window sill. Every time she tried to haul herself up, she failed. She kept trying and trying, until finally, she was making progress.

At the final attempt, she did it. She had managed to hoist herself up to the window, and push it open. She then crawled through it as silently as she could, hoping no one would notice her.

She was shocked at what she found in Hiccup's room. There were tons of drawings, of just about everything you could think of. People, dragons, inventions, random objects, everything! She was even stunned to find a drawing of herself.

She frowned, getting to her feet and approaching the sketch. It was a drawing of her, and it was absolutely beautiful. She touched the parchment paper softly, inspecting the sketch. It was an amazing drawing, really. It was vivid and the details were very distinct. She could even read a few words at the bottom of the page.

 _"Astrid, the most beautiful Valkyrie out there –Hiccup"_

And Astrid could feel tears form in her eyes. She knew Hiccup had a crush on her, but never imagined him to have such strong feelings. She held back a sob, before she turned to his desk. She tried her best to distract herself, and was able to do so when she spotted a leather journal.

She narrowed her vivid, icy-blue eyes. Reaching her hand out, she slowly opened the journal, surprised to see hundreds of pages within the book. They were all filled with endless words, written by Hiccup himself.

And then she realized it; it was a diary.

She quickly read through it, skimming through the words swiftly. She skipped multiple pages, not wanting to take too long. She didn't want to get caught. So she continued flipping through them, until she stopped at one particular page.

It was a stained page. It had a drop of something on the corner, and another littler one at the top. Were they stains of food, or drinks maybe? But then it dawned on her: they were teardrops. She felt her heart clench, before she continued reading through the diary entry.

 _"Dear journal,_

 _I'm so tired of dealing with the people of Berk. They all hate me, and I can't blame them. They always call me fishbone, clumsy, useless, the list goes on. Sometimes I wish I never existed. Maybe if I ran away I could find a new life?"_

Astrid skipped to the next entry.

 _"Dear journal,_

 _Today I discovered the truth about dragons. I flew with Toothless, my Night Fury companion. He's my only friend anyways. There were a couple Terrible Terrors that came with us, and they cuddled up next to me. I think I'm closer to dragons than people."_

The blonde Viking frowned, before flipping through a few more pages.

 _"Dear journal,_

 _If someone is reading this, it means I'm either dead or gone. Here's the deal: you're probably looking for answers. Well, here they are. Why did I side with dragons? Because they aren't what we think they are. They HAVE to steal food. They bring it back to their nest, or else they'll be eaten themselves. What about why did I never tell anyone? Well, because you would kill my only friend. Why did I befriend a dragon? Because when I looked into his eyes, I saw myself. He was just as scared and frightened as I was. Lastly, no, dragons aren't what you think they are. And I am NOT a traitor. You people are all blind. Dragons are innocent creatures. You can either befriend them and have the adventure of your life, or die missing out._

 _So if you did read this, I am most likely already gone. So please, remember, I am not a traitor. If I die from treason, I'll die doing what's right. Bye."_

Astrid was speechless. She stared at the crumpled page, going over certain bits and pieces in her head over and over again.

"Oh my Gods." Hiccup was innocent. And _she_ had killed him.

XXX

 **GAHHHHH! I love you guys so much! Thank you everyone for reviewing, following, and favoring! Here's the review replies:**

 **Silver Wind 02:** Awe, thank you!

 **Moonchaser the Night Fury:** Thanks! :D

 **TheShroomPower:** Thank you! C:

 **Guest123:** I love Hitchups! I'll have to check out the other ones, though. And thanks!

 **Lightclaw's Shadow:** I know right! X3 thanks!

 **Lis** **:** -uses google translate- hmm… thank you! xD

 **Childatheart28:** Thanks!

 **Jellyhill:** haha, thank you!

 **Charminghex99:** Wow XD that actually doesn't sound too bad. I can see that happening. Thanks lol

 **KatherineDarkQueenRiddle666:** Kay, here ya go! Thanks!

 **eltigre221:** Dude, I love you! Just like Silver Wind 02, you're posting on most of my stories! Thank you! :D

 **KidXSoulForever0880:** Thank you! And sorry, it's not. I love yaoi lol but this time it'll be hiccstrid and some hiccup x OC

 **Story Stalkers:** Thanks! I hope you like them reuniting in this one! :D

 **Eragonfan33:** Thanks! Here's the update! (:

 **Angryhenry:** Yeah, it's pretty funny x3 thanks!

 **Review and make my day? Thanks everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** wow. Just… wow. Thanks everyone for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Someone even added my story to their community! This person was RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley. Thank you! I love it the most when people add my stories to their communities. It means more reads! Muahaha! Eventually I'll take over the world of fanfiction and—wait, did I say that out loud? Oops.

Anyways, thanks a LOT guys! Review replies are at the bottom of the chapter, as always. Here's the next chapter! **THANK YOU! AND READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

 **Title:** Outcast Kingdom — Part Four

 **Chapter Summary:** Hiccup is killed by Stoick, due to him being a traitor. But he wakes up only to find himself residing on a new island. A boy becomes a man, and a small village turns into a kingdom. But Berk needs their Hiccup now….

 **Chapter Rating:** T, for violence and profanity

 **Story Song:** Break, by Three Days Grace

 **Pairing(s):** Some Hiccup x OC, but ends with Hiccstrid

 **Important notes:** This is an AU. It takes place after Hiccup's first flight with Toothless.

 **WARNING(S):** Story contains profanity and violence. Other warnings are to come later.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I am NOT in ANY way associated with HTTYD.

XXX

Hiccup sighed as they continued soaring across the ocean, searching for the next piece of land. They had only been flying for maybe ten minutes, but he was already growing frustrated. His thoughts were colliding together, like a war preparing to break out. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. What if he died a second time, and then got sent to Valhalla before he completed his destiny?

Hiccup remembered all of the excruciating pain when he was killed. It was all too much. He had never been happier to be blinded by the light, which helped cease the pain. Why would his own father slay him? Why would his own tribe betray him? And Astrid? Oh Gods, she had been the one to get him and Toothless killed in the first place.

Toothless crooned, catching Hiccup's attention. He blinked, realizing they were gaining on an island. He smiled in victory, patting his dragon's head appreciatively.

"Alright," he sighed. "Hopefully these guys aren't as stubborn as the Vikings on Berk."

XXX

One week had changed everything on Berk.

One week ago, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III was found with a Night Fury, betraying all three-hundred years of Viking tradition. One week ago, he was killed. One week ago, the legendary Night Fury was killed, but later escaped. And one week ago, the Berkians set Hiccup's body in a crate, which rested in a small boat. Then they pushed it off the shore, forcing his limp corpse into the ocean. They watched as he floated away, feeling confused and angry.

Snotlout and the twins were pretty satisfied. They didn't care much for Hiccup, unless it came to dragon training. At least the three weren't able to torment Hiccup anymore, right? But they had already moved on to someone else. Fishlegs.

Fishlegs was their new target. After Hiccup's execution, he felt guilty. Why hadn't he ever hung out or chatted with the Chief's son? They used to be decently close, but that was years ago. A week ago, he only hung out with the others as to not get bullied. Now, he was the one being bullied.

Astrid felt regretful. She had seen the hurt and betrayal in Hiccup's eyes as he was gagged and tied up. She had watched intently, with a twinge of guilt, as he was dragged to the Arena and killed by his own father. Maybe she was wrong? Maybe Hiccup was right about dragons?

And then she had found the letter in his room. His words were engraved into her mind from the moment her eyes scanned the parchment for each and every detail. It was then she knew she was completely mistaken. It was her fault. All her fault, that two innocent people were slayed.

The blonde tried to convince the others. No one believed her. They never even took the time to read Hiccup's diary. Was that how Hiccup felt when he was alive? Neglected, unimportant, frustrated? She never realized just how rough his life was, until recently.

One week ago, Stoick had been confronted by Astrid. He was surprised to hear her try to explain how Hiccup was with a Night Fury, and how the beast had almost attacked her. He knew Astrid was to be trusted, but this was his son!

Nonetheless, the Chief gathered his best warriors, and stalked towards the forest at dawn. He was shocked to see the scene in front of him. There was a scrawny form, with a green tunic, brown pants, and fur boots. It was no doubt Hiccup. And the beast getting to its feet beside him had to be the Night Fury. Never before had the legendary creature been seen. No one had ever lived to tell the tale.

Stoick was hurt beyond his imagination. He could have never imagined his son tricking them all. Using fake stunts in the ring, earning popularity and respect. But not only had he betrayed the Hairy Hooligans tribe, but he had betrayed all of Viking tradition. Three-hundred years of Viking tradition, to be exact.

He distinctly remembered ordering his men to tie him up, which they did. They had managed to get the Night Fury as well, who seemed to still be waking up. After tossing a net over the ebony-black reptile, they succeeded in binding the creature and linking him onto a wheeled cart. There was no way the bound creature could escape.

The man could also recall how Hiccup kept staring at the dragon. Stoick could not fathom the thought of his son befriending a dragon. The beast had corrupted his son's mind. There had been no going back.

His voice had shaken when he asked the members of his tribe if they should exile or kill Hiccup. The majority of them raised their hands at the kill option.

He could easily memorize the image of emerald-green eyes, which bore into his as he lifted the sword. He had plunged the blade into the dragon's chest, causing its whimpers to cease immediately. And once he turned to Hiccup, his mind was on autopilot.

Stoick's heart had been pounding loudly, as if trying to break free of his chest. He remembered his arms trembling as he lifted the sword once more, aiming right for Hiccup's heart. His anxiety was skyrocketing, at an ultimate maximum. And then, the blade pierced the boy's heart.

Everything was a blur after that. They locked up the corpse of the Night Fury in a cell with no light or windows, just to be secure. They were to examine its remains later. Then, they carelessly placed Hiccup in a little boat and pushed him into the ocean, allowing him to glide across the waters peacefully.

Next thing he knew, Astrid was trying to convince him the complete opposite of Hiccup's antics. She said he had a diary, and that it held all of his personal information. Stoick refused to believe it. He was scared. Scared that if he read it, he would discover he had murdered his innocent son and left this world with one less innocent soul.

And then, the beginning of week two came. Everyone was trying to move on. Most succeeded, but not the ones who were slightly closer to Hiccup. Stoick noticed how Fishlegs was getting harassed by Snotlout and the twins. He was too tired and exhausted to put a stop to it.

Astrid could not bear the guilt. She cried often, despite her tough image. She only did it in private, not wanting to ruin her reputation. She was a warrior, not a wimpy little girl. And yet there she was, nearly all day long, hiding in the forest. The teenager would shoot forward, thrusting her axe through the air and causing it to collide into a thin tree. She found relief in the crunching of bark breaking under the sharp blade of her axe. She cried nearly every time she was training.

Astrid also continued reading Hiccup's diary. She limited herself to one entry her day. She didn't want to reach the end too quickly. The girl found herself weeping softly each time she read a particularly sad part. She was not surprised to find the majority of these sad entries were her or the gang's fault.

The Viking girl felt inspired one day. She had just finished reading through one of Hiccup's entries, when a specific quote caught her eyes.

 _"I hope one day, when I die, people will miss me. Maybe if I had a grave, they could put flowers on it, so that for once I would look desirable."_

She found herself frowning deeply in thought. Until finally, she came to a decision. She was to worship Hiccup's wishes, and make them come true. Maybe he was in Valhalla, watching over her right now? If he was, maybe she could finally make him happy.

The blonde shot up from her bed, shutting the leather journal and hiding it under her pillow. She raced out of her room, after snatching up a satchel and her favorite axe.

She ignored her parents' calls. Instead, she raced out of her house, through the winds and curves of the village's paths, and straight towards the forest. She didn't care about the burning in her legs, or the pants escaping her lips. She just kept pushing and pushing, until she finally reached the place she had been searching for.

It was Hiccup's cove. And the dragon's, of course. Astrid had learned his simple name: Toothless. What an odd name for the most dangerous and ferocious dragon in history.

She sighed tiredly, catching her breath back. Once she found she was recovered, she leaned down and searched for flowers. There were daises and buttercups, but nothing too formal. Perhaps she could look deeper into the forest later.

She picked the flowers from nearby the roots, just to make sure the stems were long. She frowned in thought, trying to picture what his grave should look like. She imagined something to hold all the flowers and his special belongings. And then she pictured a little tombstone, though, she had no idea what she would craft it out of. And maybe she could pray here every day? That would be nice.

Astrid sighed sadly, before nodding to herself. "Alright," she muttered. "For Hiccup."

She began getting to work, gathering all of her materials. She picked several flowers, tossing them where the grave would be. It was to be beside the pond, where the sun would rise and reflect off the water. It would be beautiful.

Once she had collected quite a number of flowers, she snatched up her axe and satchel, before climbing out of the cove to search for something to hold the flowers and belongings.

She spotted several more flowers, and managed to pluck them off the ground as well. She cautiously placed them in her satchel, not wanting to ruin their beautiful forms. Astrid wondered if anyone would discover her little idea. Would they punish her? Banish her? Kill her too?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted something interesting. It was a hollow tree trunk, split open. There was one half of the tree trunk that was covered in moss and bugs, while the other was not as populated in insects. She decided it would be a perfect opportunity.

She carefully checked the bark, making sure there weren't any snakes or dangerous bugs hiding. Once she was positive it was safe, she snatched it up and began dragging it back to the cove.

Astrid huffed, wiping away the sweat forming on her forehead. She managed to reach the cove safely, after stumbling on just a few rocks and tree roots. She was fine, though.

The girl placed the tree trunk precisely where she thought Hiccup's grave should be, and placed all the flowers onto the bark delicately. She then smiled at the scene.

There were at least five different types of flowers. Buttercups, daises, and more. With the sun setting, it created a shadow over the grave, but the light off of the pond reflected and made up for the beauty. She stood back, admiring her work intently. _Maybe Hiccup could finally be happy._

XXX

 **A/N:** Here's the review replies! **PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTOHOR'S NOTE. IT IS IMPORTANT FOR MORE UPDATES!**

 **(Sorry if I missed anyone… haven't updated this story in a bit. I swear, it took me like TWENTY MINUTES just to figure out how to reply to all these reviews o_o sorry lol )**

 **NightsAnger:** Thanks for the advice! Yeah, I learned that the hard way xD My readers on another website were like (and I quote from a specific user) "What is w/ all the pov change? can't keep track!"

 **Transformers 0:** Haha, cool! And I know right. My life is actually pretty boring now, since I'm homeschooled and have, like, no friends T_T when I was in public school, though, there were definitely a bunch of ups and downs.

 **Lightclaw's Shadow:** Oh my gosh! xD

 **Guest (who said "Gawd dammit. I need more m8"):** Well here ya go m8. C:

 **TinyTurtleTurretTank:** Wow, your name is hard to say o_o and thanks! Duuuuude I know! Sometimes I accidentally read it, in like, Morgan Freeman's voice…?

 **eltigre221:** you're awesome. Just gonna say that c: Awesome. And yeah, I agree. I always get bored with fics that all focus on the same exact plot. I like twists and turns. Sometimes I don't put them in my own stories, though, 'cause I don't wanna confuse anyone, deal with the confused reviews, and don't wanna lose track of my plot when I don't update for a while. Believe it or not, I NEVER write down my plots LOL I just sorta 'wing it.' I really should, though… .-.

 **DarkRemains:** Thank you! Yeah, Starset is awesome! I love their instrumentals, and usually I only like songs with lyrics, ya know? But I love their instrumental parts too. I would not be surprised if someone used a song of theirs in a movie trailer! Have you heard the Antigravity song?

 **Moonchaser the Night Fury:** haha, thanks. It's actually pretty hard to figure out his personality. I just go with what Hiccup acts like, because they get along so well.

 **Silver Wind 02:** :D I can't ever say this enough haha. Thanks! I, like, NEVER get complimented (unless it's my mom) 'cause I'm homeschooled and I don't have friends, so… that's why I always freak out and burst out into "thank you's" when someone compliments me XD

 **Story Stalkers:** I know right! This is gonna be a long ride T_T Hopefully I'll get through it eventually.

 **SecretSkrill:** Woah, you almost cried? Holy juiceboxes! –hands tissue– it's okay, young grasshopper. And thank you!

 **Litwick723:** Yeah, there'll definitely be HiccupxOC, but I want Hiccstrid because… I don't really know. I just feel like it'll appeal to more people, you know? Plus, Hiccstrid seems more like a challenge, since you have to nail Astrid's personality right. I'd like a bit more of a challenge in this fic, since it's getting pretty dang successful. Thanks for the suggestion!

 **xlight02:** NEVER. Nah, here it is haha cx Nice to see you like the story

 **Djberneman:** True, but Hiccup is a generally forgiving person. I'm still deciding. Thanks for the advice though!

 **Elemental Ninja 1608:** Thanks c: I just love how loyal they are to each other in the movies, so why not add it here? Oh, and yeah, I also figured it would add some more spice to the story. After all, Hiccup knew the consequences when he befriended Toothless.

 **waistcoat35:** In about two weeks…. Jk, here it is c:

 **TheShroomPower:** Thanks! Here it is!

 **Yana5:** (:

 **Rorscharch:** Thank you! :D

 **ShadowDraconian:** Thanks! And it'll take a while, to be honest. First he's gotta get to a village, gain their trust, change their perspective on dragons, and eventually gain the King rank. Finally, he'll be King and have his own kingdom muahaha.

 **Cool:** c:

 **Thunderwolf2456:** Aw, thank you! I love writing, but I never expected to be told I was good at it. It means a lot! (:

 **God of the Challenge:** Yup xD

 **IMPORTANT NOTE—READ FOR MORE UPDATES AND TO GET YOUR OC IN THIS STORY!**

Okay, so in order for Hiccup and Toothless to become part of a kingdom, they need, well, people of course! So I decided I would let you guys suggest some of your own OC's! Just fill out this form in a review, OR private message (PM) me, if you want it to be private.

 **PLEASE REMEMBER:** Your character must be realistic. They may not have a Night Fury, and can't have a Bewilderbeast or Queen/King dragon. They CAN, however, have up to three types of dragons of their own. It can be any type of dragon that Berk knows of. If you would like a list, just ask! C: If you have an idea that you are not sure is realistic or not, just tell me and I can tell you if I'll let you do it. Don't worry, I don't bite! :D I consider myself pretty nice.

 **FORM—feel free to add your own categories or personal information on your character!**

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Important Details:

Other:

And then repeat the form for every dragon your character has! Remember, the maximum they can have is three dragons.

 **KINGDOM'S RANKS:** This is where I explain how the kingdom's ranks/positions will work. Like how the Berk tribe has "Chief" and "Heir" and "Healer" and stuff. The Viking will be listed first, and their dragon(s) will be listed after.

 **KING/QUEEN:** rules over the entire kingdom. Him and his dragon's word is LAW.

Hiccup with Toothless

 **PRINCES:** The male second-in-command of the King.

(name here) with (name here)

 **PRINCESSES:** The female second-in-command to the King.

(name here) with (name here)

 **REGULAR MEMBERS:** The ordinary citizens of the kingdom. However, they have the ability to have a vote for if a person with a higher rank should be taken down.

(name here) with (name here)

(name here) with (name here)

(name here) with (name here)

And so on, if others would like their characters in.

 **THANKS GUYS!** Can't wait to hear from you all! If this is confusing, just tell me and I can explain it better.


End file.
